xbox_oneipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrising 3
Deadrising 3 was first announced at the Microsoft conference at E3 2013 being announced as an Xbox One exclusive with compatibility with Windows 8. They introduced cars that you would need to get around and the ability to make a combo weapon anywhere and not just with a crafting bench. It also showed that you could call in special items with Windows 8 devices Plot Deadrising 3 ''takes place in the city of Los Perdidos 72 hours after the start of a zombie outbreak. . '''Chaptter 0: Dead End ' Dead End starts off with an explanation of what has happened over the past 3 days March 23 7:14 am 'initial report of a single zombie in Los Perdidos '''13:14 pm '''number of zombification incidents rises to 500 and downtown Los Perdidos is cordoned off '''19:14 pm '''Los Perdidos is declared a disaster zone and evacuations begin '''March 24 ' '''7:14 am '''Targeted airstrikes against the city comence '''19:14 pm Army barracades all city exits with shoot-to-kill orders for any escapees March 25 7:14 am '''all contact with Los Perdidos Police Depardment is losy '''19:14 pm '''Rumours of survivors within the city begin the circulate but are uncomfirmed '''March 26 7:14 am-12:00 pm This day begins with Nick Ramos climbing over a barricade to find supplies and a way out of Los Perdidos and he thinks he's found one and goes inside to investigate but when he gets to the end he finds that the roof of the tunnel has caved in and blocked the way out so he decides to head abck but he has to go throguh the infected cages to get otu and he alerts them to his presence with his flashlight. Once out he is greeted by even more zombies so he has to make a quick getaway but he ends falling of the side and getting knocked out for a while. He wakes up to the sound of a plane falling out of the sky which nearly kills him but misses him. Once it has crashed he heads through the wreckage of the crashed plane and has to avoid the massive collection of zombie's that have gathered in front of the plane and he heads for the safe house of the diner. Once there he is greeted by Rhonda Keske, the owner of the auto shop Wrecj O' Rama where she and Nick worked before the outbreak, Annie, an illegal infected person (as in doesn't have a microchip), Dick Baker, a truck driver who got stuck in Los Perdidos when the outbreak started and two other unnamed characters. Rhonda and Annie start to ardue over the fact that she is an illegal non-chipped person when Dick tells them to be queot and leans back on the jukebox turning it on which atracts the zonbies outside. Then when the male character looks outside he sees a zombie firing a gun and looking at it like it remembers its past life which freaks out the female character enough to run outside screaming "We're all going to die!" and gets ripped apart by zombies and the male character is dragged out by zombies and eaten alive. His guts are flung on the window which causes Dick to throw up on the wall. He the gives chcuk the idea to combine the Sledge hammer with the cement saw to make the Sledge saw whcih he uses to clear a path to the car which they need to get the Wheel O'Rama . Once they get there they loook around and everything seems fine until a zombie mechanic appears out of nowhere and tries to bite Nick but is killed before it gets the chance and they discover that this zombie was chipped and thats meant to stop you from turning and if you do turn its meant to track you but it didn't seem to be working. Rhonda then tells him to look around to see if there aren't anymore zombies and there aren't any but there is a walkie talkie and thats when someone communicates with him to tell him that he is a sanitation office trapped in the ZCD (Zombie Civil Defense) control centre and that he locked himself in there when the zombie outbreak started and that he will feed him information about anything going on in Los Perdidos but he would only talk to him. The communication then ends and you go to talk to Rhonda starting Chapter 1. Chapter 1: Made in America with ''' '''12:00 pm-11:59 pm This Chapter starts off with a news report on the outbreak that goes to a live conference with Secretary of Defence former general John Hemlock who says "we've not yet confirmed the cause of the ongoing outbreak, but it was almost certainly initiated by the turning of an illegally infected, unchipped person. Let this tragedy be a reminder to all Americans - Zombrex chipping is the law. Los Perdidos has been quarantined for the safety of those both within and without until the President is located.The threat of contamination remains high. Therefore in six days, once we are certain all survivors have been rescued we will have no choice but to drop a large incendiary bomb wiping out all organic life within the city limits. " Rhonda freaks out about it and when it shown that production bridge is an evacuation point Dick suggests they fix up one of the two vehicles in the auto-shop but nick says to combine the two reinforcing one with the other and as the other agree he begins modifying it into an armoured car which they can use to get to Pioneer's Bridge. Gameplay Like the other games in the ''Deadrising ''series, the player will control the new Protagonist Nick Ramos in 3rd Person